


[ART]: The Lady's Alone Again Tonight

by crfaddis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Fanzines, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1975-01-01
Updated: 1975-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crfaddis/pseuds/crfaddis
Summary: Art accompanied a poem written by Nichelle Nichols "Oh The Things You Can Feel" and published in the Star Trek fanzine: All About Star Trek Fan Clubs Issue 3. Posted here with artist permission. Copyrighted 1975 by Connie Faddis





	[ART]: The Lady's Alone Again Tonight

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/28439417818/in/dateposted/)


End file.
